Lullaby
by avtekkenhearts
Summary: Sometimes he sang me lullabies to close my eyes. His voice was made of silk and it was always accompanied by comforting hands in my hair or soft kisses to my forehead. He would tuck me under my thin sheets and whisper reassurances, of love, and death...


_ Summary: (Sometimes he sang me lullabies to close my eyes. His voice was made of silk and it was always accompanied by comforting hands in my hair or soft kisses to my forehead. He would tuck me under my thin sheets and whisper reassurances, of love, and death, or eternity...anything to make me sleep, and sometimes...he would stay with me through the night to stave off my nightmares. )_

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kuroshitsuji._

I was all he wanted. He told me such on many occasions. To devour me, body and soul, that is all he would ever desire. He chose me, as strange as it may sound, he saved me from death because he was interested in my determination to save my own life, he believed we could come to an understanding. And so we did. My life, for my soul.

I needed to accomplish my goals and take revenge on the ones who shamed me. He was to stay with me until I achieved this...but somehow my views had changed and revenge was not my primary objective anymore. He was my goal. Could a demon love a child? I had to find out.

He knew what I wanted, I was sure, but he was never so bold as to initiate any type of physical contact that wasn't necessary or wanted me to _order_ him to touch me, to kiss me, to tease me. Or at least that's what I thought, but when the nightmares came back, that changed.

I had too much pride, I suppose to ask so much of not only a lowly servant, but also a _demon _who wanted nothing more than to consume my soul. I remember when the night where I dreamed about it again. That cage. I remembered the burn on my torso, it burned my skin in reality, not just my unconscious, I could feel the blood dripping from my open wounds.

I awoke with a cool hand to my forehead and a thermometer underneath my tongue. I opened my eyes to see my butler, his eyes were lowered in what I could best describe as concern. If devil's could even feel that kind of emotion I did not know.

"Master?" he called, looking deep into my soul with an almost burning intensity. My face flushed and he smiled a bit.

"Whatever do you wake me at this hour for?" I barked at him. He shook a finger at me and lay my head back down on the pillow. He tucked the blanket back over my form and stood.

"I understand you are a prideful creature, young master, but you should never be ashamed of your fear, and we both know waking you up was the best course of action." he pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and glanced at it. He sighed displeasedly. "And you have a fever." _Great_.

"I will bring you some soothing lemon tea promptly." I glared at the sheets. He began his trek towards the door. "No." I told him frankly. He turned around and moved his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Oh?" he cooed. "And what do you suggest we do for that fever of yours?"

I called him over to the bed again. " Stay here with me." he smirked broadly and stood his ground. I flashed my eyes at him, "Are you blatantly disregarding an _order_?" His smirk grew wider, if possible.

"If that is an order, I suppose I have no choice." but stil he didn't budge from his spot. There he was again, trying to force me to _order_ him. Two could play at that game. "Sebastian, I _order_ you to stay here with me. In my bed." if nothing else, I could probably make him uncomfortable.

"Yes, my lord."

A few minutes passed in silence with the steady rhythm of our breathing nearly lulling me to sleep. But I couldn't go yet. "Sebastian?" I croaked. The bed covers shifted a bit.

"My lord?" I contemplated my next words with deep thought. I huffed a sigh and turned to him. "Sing me a lullaby. One of death." He seemed taken aback, but always the perfect butler, he smiled mockingly and agreed.

He took a few moments to think and then began his song, his voice smooth and perfect.

_Dear one close your eyes_

_for you are in my arms_

_dear don't fear this moment_

_for I am by your side,_

_and you will be safe for now_

_but when that end comes near, please,_

_dear do not fear my eyes,_

_for they burn with the desire for you alone._

_You alone._

_._

_._

I was in his embrace. His warmth invaded my senses and I faded to sleep, a calm, peaceful slumber. and when I awoke, I wasn't suprised to find myself alone. And I guess I had my answer.

_A __**demon **__could never love a __**child**__._

_._

_._

_._

_A/N: It's been a while, huh? I just can't shake Kuroshitsuji, I can't move on from it, it just keeps drawing me back in again. I just love writing banter between these two. And I like to write their tragedy from different perspectives. So here you go, more angst._


End file.
